iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Addam Payne
Lord Addam Payne is the Lord of House Payne, direct subjects of Perceon Lannister, Lord Paramount of the Westerlands. House Payne is overlord to Houses Jast and Myatt. Appearance Lord Payne is of average height and build, has the customary dark hair of his family, and dark green eyes. Strands of grey are beginning to appear in his hair, which he makes no effort to hide. History Lord Addam Payne was born in 224 to Lord Cedric and Lady Alys of House Payne. He was the firstborn of seven children and was groomed from a young age to be the best of his siblings. Lord Addam was fostered at Casterly Rock, serving first as ward and then squire to the Lord of House Lannister. Lord Addam was betrothed to Lynesse Marbrand in 237. The two wed in mid 239, when Lynesse showed the first signs of pregnancy. Cedric Payne was born later that year to a freshly wed couple, neither of whom was older than 16. Lord Cedric passed a year later in a hunting accident and Lord Addam was elevated to the Lordship of House Payne. Lord Addam and Lady Lynesse welcomed their second son, Kevan, in 242. They welcomed their third son, Rolland, in 243. Lady Lynesse died as a result of complications arising from Rolland's birth. Lord Addam remarried, taking Lady Jeyne Jast for his second wife despite there being nearly a decade between them. Lady Jeyne bore Lord Addam two children: a girl named Helicent in 254 and a boy named Helman in 256. Helman did not survive his second winter. In 265, Lord Addam arranged the marriage of Cedric to Marissa Myatt; they welcomed their first child the follow year. After Kevan Payne's betrothal to Lyanna Jast was abruptly ended by Kevan's abrupt refusal to be party to "his father's mad machinations," Lord Addam made amends with Lord Jast by marrying his only daughter to Lord Jast's son, Yohn. Lord Addam's carefully laid plans for the ascent of his household were undermined in 270 when his youngest son ran off to fight on behalf of the Lannisters. Prepared to write this off as an acceptable loss, Lord Addam was enraged when Rolland persuaded Kevan to go with him -- first to war, then to King's Landing. When Lord Addam received a letter from Rolland stating that he had joined the Kingsguard, Lord Addam was apoplectic. The intervening years brought some measure of peace. He had placed a spy in the form of Rolland's squire in the White Sword Tower and he had quietly steered business to Kevan, that Kevan's (eventual) children might have something to inherit. Meanwhile, he continued to groom Cedric to succeed him. The fortunes of House Payne were looking up. Lord Addam sets out for King's Landing after news of the coronation reaches him. Addam's arrival in the city is delayed when Cedric is wounded in a boar hunt. It proves necessary to delay their trip until he is stable enough to continue the journey. Then dark words arrive, borne on the winds by dark wings. Timeline of Important Events 224: Addam Payne is born to Lord Cedric and Lady Alys. 239: After a two year betrothal, Addam Payne and Lynesse Marbrand marry. Cedric Payne is born that year. 242: Kevan Payne is born. 243: Rolland Payne is born. Lady Lynesse Marbrand dies. 252: Addam marries Lady Jeyne Jast. 254: Helicent Payne is born to Addam and Jeyne. 256: Helman Payne is born to Addam and Jeyne. Helman dies six moons later. 270: Rolland and Kevan join the Lannister invasion of the Reach. Lord Addam leads an ancillary force in support of the main invasion but sees no action of note. 271: Rolland and Kevan run off to King's Landing. Addam, despite his anger over the wayward nature of his two sons, conspires to support their ill-advised adventures. 276: Rolland joins the Kingsguard. Addam, enraged, sends Cedric's bastard son to squire for Rolland. 280: Addam hears of his son's death while still on the Goldroad. Kith and Kin Lord Addam Payne (b. 224) (Leadership) and Lady Lynesse Marbrand (d. 243) *Ser Cedric Payne (b. 239) (Leadership, Vitality) and Marissa Myatt (Bureaucrat) **Addam Payne (b. 266) **Alannys Payne (b. 270) **Torrhen Payne (b. 274) *Kevan Payne (b. 242) (Magnate) **Tristifer Hill (b. 264), formerly Rolland's squire (Cedric's bastard, claimed by Kevan) **Uthor Hill (b. 271), formerly Rolland's page *Ser Rolland Payne (b. 243, d. 280) (Strong, Towering, Gullible) **Unnamed Child (Stillborn) Lord Addam Payne (b. 224) (Leadership) and Lady Jeyne Jast (Cunning) *Helicent Payne (b. 254) (Mythic) and Yohn Jast **Rolland and Roslin Payne (b. 275), Twins *Helman Payne (d. 256) (Sickly) Catelyn Payne (d. 254) Secondborn and Nestor Myatt (d. 262) * Ser Hallis Myatt (b. 244) (Leadership), Cousin to Lord Myatt and Captain of Foot for House Payne. * Ser Ilyn Myatt (b. 246) Ser Arthor Payne (d. 270) Thirdborn and Ellyn Myatt (d. 270), third son of Cedric Payne (d. 251). * Colmar Payne (b. 252) (Martially Adept), Captain of Horse for House Payne ** Rolland Payne (b. 280), with Cersei Payne (b. 257) * Maester Randyll (b. 254, d. 278), Served in the North, succumbed to Greyscale. * Rodrik Payne (b. 256) (Vitality), Ser Simon Jast's second * Kyle Payne (b. 262) Jeyne Lydden (d. 261) Fourthborn and Jasper Lydden (d. 279) * Teora Lydden (b. 261) Cassana Payne (d. 270) Fifthborn and Simon Jast (d. 274) * Simon Jast (b. 255) (Duelist), Cousin to Lord Jast and Master-at-Arms for House Payne. ** Simon Jast (b. 275) * Yohn Jast (b. 257), Standard Bearer of House Payne Ser Uthor Payne (b. 232) (Fertility) Sixthborn and Lady Alys Payne * Ser Edric Payne (b. 248) (Bureaucrat), Castellan of Payne Hall * Talbert Payne (b. 251) (Magnate), Shipwright in Lannisport * Cerenna Payne (b. 254) (Clever), Daughter of Ser Uthor and Steward of Payne Hall * Other Sons: Addam (b. 256), Cortnay (b. 256), Michael (b. 259) * Other Daughters: Genna (b. 255), Janie (b. 257), and Ellyn (b. 261) Cousin Rolland Payne (d. 261) and Bellena Westerling (d. 264) * Cersei Payne (b. 257) and Ser Colmar Payne ** Rolland Payne (b. 280) * Ser Vardis Payne (b. 261), Ranger of the Night's Watch at Castle Black * Ser Nestor Payne (b. 261), Steward of the Night's Watch at Castle Black Ser Lancel Hill (b. 246) (Agility), Companion to Ser Cedric Payne and Huntmaster for House Payne; bastard of Addam Payne's father, Cedric Payne (d. 251). Maester Alesander (b. 229) (Autodidact), long-tenured Maester of House Payne Septon Manfred (b. 255) (Fanatic), House Payne's new septon Category:Westerlander